


Forever Yours

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Also at summeries, Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Em is a top, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jemily - Freeform, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Makeout Session, Takes Place Sometime In Early Season 12, except when it comes to JJ, extremely gay, kind of nsfw, make out, no Will, they get interrupted, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Emily has a spare 5 minutes in the office, JJ has an idea of how to spend the time. To bad it gets interrupted.Credit to @/courtgax on tiktok for the idea :DAlso, To the one friend who I know knows I run this and reads my work, don’t read this, you’re too innocent and I’m not about to ruin that 💀
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Kudos: 58





	Forever Yours

**_Thursday December 7th_ **  
**_Quantico Virginia: 15:23_ **  
**_Location: BAU_ **

The case hadn't taken too long to finish with. The unsub got cocky, and as a result, left crucial evidence at his dump sight. JJ hadn't been able to take her eyes off the Unit Chief. She wore a red low cut button up blouse, black suit jacket and some very well fitting jeans. The blonde was sure her other teammates had seen her staring but none had mentioned it and she was too caught up to care. The thoughts that had ran through her head had been distracting her for most of the day, so, when the opportunity arose, she took it.

“Hey Em.” The Unit chief looked up to see the blonde in her doorway.  
"JJ. What can I do for you?" She smiled at the other agent.  
"I heard you had a spare five minutes." A sly grin crossed her face as she stepped further into the office, letting the door close behind her. Emily didn't say anything so JJ continued.  
"I have an idea on how to spend those few minutes." She took the last few steps towards the older agent, standing behind her and slowly letting her hands travel down the sides of her arms before slowly reaching round and undoing the buttons on her blouse.  
"JJ we're at work." Despite the words that were leaving her mouth, Emily leant back into the blondes touch, loving the way her hands felt against her body.  
"When has that stopped you before." The brunette couldn't argue with that. A moan escaped the Unit Chief as JJ slowly let her hands travel under the shirt finding their way to her breasts.  
"Shhhh, you don't want the rest of the team to come in here and find us like this." JJ whispered seductively in her ear. She pulled her chair out further, moving to straddle Emily. The girl beneath her was impossibly gorgeous. She let her mouth hover teasingly above Emilys.  
"JJ please."  
"What did I say?" Her hand locked itself around Emily's neck.  
"Or do I need to forcefully shut you up." She smirked as Emily shook her head.  
"I'll be quiet."  
"Good Girl." Emily felt her body flush, JJ's hand still wrapped around her throat.  
"The things I could do to you." The blonde slowly started kissing along the older agents jaw, slowly making her way down to her neck. Her hand softly making its way between their two bodies down to the waistband of Emily's trousers. The brunette let out a low whimper, leaning her head back as JJ continued to kiss her. There was something so satisfying about making the all powerful Emily Prentiss whimper and moan at her hand. She didn't let her hand go any further, instead she traced the toned muscles on Emilys stomach, feeling her tense at the motion.   
"Who's are you?" Emily's mind short circuited at the question. Usually she would push the person asking away, tell them she was her own person but when it was JJ asking, all she could do was think about what she wanted to do with the blonde.  
"I'm yours."  
"Damn right you are." She let her hands rest on each side of Emily's face, crashing their lips together. She pulled away for a moment, a whine escaping Emily's mouth at the loss of contact.  
"God, if the others could hear you. Unit Chief Emily Prentiss, whining." Emily wanted to moan out at the use of her name and title but she held it in, letting her hands rest against JJ's lower back. JJ kissed her again, softly at first before deepening it, moving her attention to the pulse point just below Emily's ear, nipping and sucking at it. Emily's reaction was a reward in itself as a low moan tumbled passed her lips, her grip tightening on her shirt, breath catching in her throat. 

There was a knock on the door and the two women immediately sat up straight, whoever it was was about to see them, there was no point in trying to hide it.  
"Hey Em I just wanted to-" Natasha stopped in the doorway, eying the two agents before laughing.  
"Gods, I'm so sorry. But Luke owes me $20" She walked back out the room, closing the door behind her. The two women let out small, gently laughs of their own and JJ let her forehead rest against Emilys.  
"We'll continue this later."  
"I'll hold you to it."  
"You better."

The pair walked out of the office a few moments later. Emilys top was once again done up and both of their hair had been fixed to a presentable state. The smug grins of their co workers was hard to miss and they both felt themselves blush. Penelope looked like she couldn't contain her excitement, Reid was just continuing his work but he had a smug smile on his face. Rossi was laughing at Emily's flushed face. Luke was laughing with Rossi, adverting his eyes from the pair and Tara was stood with Penelope smiling.  
"Not a word." Emily muttered and everyone burst out in laughter.  
"So," JJ started.  
"Who won the bet?"


End file.
